Various devices have been developed for monitoring physiological parameters of a patient, for the detection, diagnosis, or prediction of health problems. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publications 2009/0076344 and 2009/0076345 describe adherent patches that monitor patient parameters such as tissue impedance, electrocardiogram signals, and other parameters, and transmit information wirelessly to a central server.
It is desirable that the cost of monitoring devices and services be kept low.